


The Way Your Mother Warned You

by Ozzywrites



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Apologies, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Mention of Fights, Poetry, Two Poems, first poem was inspired by tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzywrites/pseuds/Ozzywrites
Summary: Roman and Logan both have a deep love of poetry. What happens when Roman uncovers a poem that was ment to be forgotten?





	The Way Your Mother Warned You

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mention of fighting
> 
>  
> 
> Please tell me in the comments if I missed any!

Logan had a deep appreciation for poetry. There was something about the rhythm of a rhyming poem that calmed and soothed him. The simplicity of a haiku was wonderful. Poetry gave him a way to vent to the world without making a sound. His favorite to write were Odes. A poem of thanks, thanks that he could never say aloud. He would often write one for his boyfriend, Roman.

Roman also had a love for poetry, though of a different kind. He did share Logan's love of haiku and rhyming schemes (though his were mostly the 'roses are red/violets are blue' type). Roman loved the Greeks epic poems and the fantasies they conjured. His love of non-traditional poetry knew no bounds. The way the words seemed chaotic in rhythm but fit together perfectly. These were the ones he mostly wrote for Logan.

Each had their own way of giving them to the other.

Roman, of course, was usually random and out of nowhere but on a rare occasion they were planned down to the last detail. Once he recited a poem he had wrote after their first date on the morning of their two year anniversary (their friends would argue it was their four year anniversary because of how long they acted like an old married couple). Another time he had called Logan in the middle of a board meeting to recite a poem he had finished just moments ago.

Logan's poems were rarer and he was more quiet about it. Slipping a folded piece of paper into Romans back pocket while kissing him goodbye as he headed work. Under Romans plate, while he was in the bathroom at restaurants. Roman had quickly learned to check his pockets and under most things, he left unattended for any period of time. Because most of the time his search came up empty, Roman sure was excited when he did find one.

Though most of the poems where exchanged, some were better off being forgotten.

Roman found one of Logan's while putting new sheets on the bed. It was tucked between the mattress and bed frame. From the indentation the plain spiral-bound notebook left in the mattress, Roman guessed it had been there a while. As he flipped through he noticed it was blank. Just as he had decided to use it for a doodle book Roman came to the last page. On the top right-hand corner was a date.

4/26

Roman knew that date all too well. He and Logan had been officially dating for almost five months. He and Logan had been living together for almost two months. It was also the date of their first major fight. They had the occasional argument, sure. But those were minuscule compared this one.

Roman had stormed out and Logan had shut himself in the bedroom. When Roman had come back in he found the bedroom door locked and soft crying coming from the other side. When he knocked he was ignored. So Roman sat outside the door and waited. He had made Logan cry, a hard feet indeed, so he figured he deserved it. He ended up falling asleep as he sat, back against the door. When he woke he was in bed, Logan curled tightly around him. Logan looked as if he was afraid that if he let go Roman would disappear.

The morning was filled with apologies and kisses. That night they had talked it over and found a better solution. Though Roman still felt extremely guilty for making the stoic Logan cry.

As Roman read through the poem he could feel his heart sink. 

Spots of the page were slightly yellow and curved as if stained by tears. Roman had no doubt that they were. The poem was non-traditional and mistakes were scribbled over as if the writer couldn't be bothered to erase them. It read:

I love you like a knife loves a heart  
Like a bomb loves a crowd  
The way your mother warned you about, essentially.  
But I can't help it  
I want to scream for you to leave  
For you to be anywhere that isn't near me  
But you stay  
Through the good and the bad  
You stay  
When I push you through the door  
You turn and wrap your arms around my neck  
You refuse to cross the threshold   
And you stay  
You stay through it all  
When I hurt you,  
You patch yourself up and hug me tighter  
If I had one wish  
Oh a wish it would be  
I would wish for you to leave  
Find someone who could treat you better  
Someone who could give you the life you deserve  
You tell me, 'it's fine'  
That, 'I'm just a diamond in the rough'  
But I'm the dull knife  
The feral stray  
I'm the thing everyone warns you about  
But you think, 'it couldn't hurt me!'  
But I do  
After all,  
I love you like a knife loves a heart  
Like a bomb loves a crowd  
The way your mother warned you about, essentially.

Roman felt the tears run down his face as he read the poem again, then again. Old feelings of guilt and sadness hit him like a truck. He knew that Logan blamed himself after the fight. No matter how many times Roman assured him it wasn't.

Just then Roman heard Logan as he walked in the door. The 'I'm home!' that rang out was sharp but was underlined with relief. Relief as responsibility slid off Logan's shoulders as he crossed the threshold.

Roman dropped the notebook and ran out of the room, straight into his boyfriend's arms. Roman seemed to wrap himself around Logan, tucking the smaller man into his chest.

Logan laughed, the purest of sounds in Roman book. "What have I done to deserve this marvelous affection?" His voice then changed to one of concern as he looked at the tear tracks that ran down Romans face, "Have you been crying?! Why?"

Roman said nothing but instead started to hum. He swung Logan around to the made up tune. Logan decided wait to press the subject, and allowed himself to melt into Romans embrace. When a poem entered Romans mind he stopped humming but continued to swing Logan.

The poem was hardly original. Just an edited version of a poem from one of Romans favorite childhood books. In fact, only one word had been changed. But that didn't bother Roman. Even though the poem was for the world.

His world. 

His Logan.

So Roman whispered it into Logan's ear.

I'll love you forever,  
I'll like you for always,  
As long as I'm living  
My Logan you'll be.

They separated after awhile of swaying to the sound of nothingness. Logan would go into the room to change. He would find the notebook laying open to the poem. He would understand why Roman was crying.

That night would be again filled with kisses and apologies. But this time the apologies would come in the form of a head laying on a shoulder as they watched a movie. It would also come in the form of an arm wrapped around the other as they slept side by side.

No words would be spoken. None had to be. Poetry, after all, is not always something that can be put into words.

**Author's Note:**

> What to give me prompts or just want to talk?
> 
> My Tunblr - siesieknows


End file.
